Chains of Uzumaki
by Bonesboy15
Summary: After the battle at Wave, Zabuza used his last breath to give his legendary sword to another. This was none other than the descendant of the God of War Kratos; Uzumaki Naruto. Pairing undecided. Sasuke bashing. R
1. ReBirth

**This fan fiction takes place after the wave saga, during Zabuza's death to be precise. Please enjoy and feel free to leave your input on the turning point of how Naruto will turn out.**

**Disclaimer: The following fic is rated M for violence, vulgar language, gore, and minors drinking alcohol. I don't own Naruto, but if I did, perhaps this is when Naruto would cease to be the lovable oaf that he is and become the badass we all want him to be.**

**Chains of the Uzumaki**

* * *

**I: Re-Birth**

In Nami no Kuni, a twelve-year-old blonde fell to his knees from exhaustion. The technique he used to assist the villagers of Nami no Kuni scare off the remaining army of mercenaries that were on the unfinished edge of the bridge took a lot of chakra, more than he had necessary needed to use. The blonde's name was Uzumaki Naruto, and he was a genin of Konohagakure; the Village Hidden in the Leaves. His mission was to ensure the completion of a bridge being built in Nami no Kuni and to protect the head builder, Tazuna.

His team, consisting of a lazy white haired elite jonin Hatake Kakashi (Naruto thought him to be extremely lazy), a shrieking pink haired fan-girl of a kunoichi Haruno Sakura (whom Naruto believed to be the smartest and most beautiful girls in his village that were his age, mostly due to her pink hair), and finally the most beloved and promising genin to Konoha Uchiha Sasuke (the Emo duck-ass hair-styled teme is who Naruto considered to be his archrival and yet a worthy comrade). The Uchiha had proven himself in battle when he came to Naruto's aid against their strongest opponent yet, a feminine looking boy named Haku. Naruto had befriended the boy once after resting in a small field after an intense chakra training exercise. And yet, the brown haired boy had given his life to take a **Raikiri** through the heart in order to save his surrogate father from Naruto's sensei.

Naruto looked sadly at the man known as the 'Demon of the Mist' Momochi Zabuza. Zabuza looked content with his upcoming death, possibly glad he had fallen after avenging his son's corpse's dishonoring the small pig known by the name of Gato dished out. The small act had angered Naruto and Zabuza immensely. Zabuza lived up to his reputation, killing several mercenaries with just a kunai within his mouth before decapitating Gato in a gruesome manner. The mercenaries had tried to save their employer, stabbing Zabuza with various weapons in his disabled arms and exposed back, but it was to no avail. Zabuza and Haku were two shinobi who Naruto could truly learn from and respect.

"Ka...Kakashi..." Zabuza weakly groaned out, "Wh-where's that...blonde gaki of y-yours?"

Kakashi covered his exposed Sharingan eye and looked over his shoulder at the blonde, "Naruto? He's over there with the bridge builder. Why?"

"G-Give him...my thanks," Zabuza said with a small smirk, "And...And give him...my blade."

Kakashi's eye widened, "Your blade? Surely you must be joking–?"

Zabuza gave him a heated glare, "T-The Kubikiribocho...he says...the boy is destined..."

"Destined?" Kakashi asked, "What do you mean?"

"Dammit man...I'm _dying_," Zabuza growled before coughing blood up harshly, "Swear on your sensei's grave...you'll give the boy the blade and...and find someone to train him!"

The Copy-nin realized the severity of the dying man's words and nodded, "I swear on the grave of the Yondaime Hokage that I'll give Naruto your blade and find someone to train him."

Zabuza smirked through his coughs, "Better keep that word, Hatake...or I'll haunt...your...ass..."

The nuke-nin of Kiri gave out one last fit of blood spewing coughs before he breathed his last breath. Kakashi bowed his head and shut the still open eyes of Momochi Zabuza. He looked at the Kubikiribocho at the far right of Naruto. The handle seemed to be turning slightly towards the boy, to the white haired man's surprise. He stood and walked slowly over to where Naruto knelt and gave his last standing student one of his infamous eye smiles.

"You did well, Naruto," Kakashi said, earning a sheepish smile and scratch of the head from the blonde, "And Zabuza gave you a parting gift."

"What is it, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked his voice slightly hoarse from the yelling and excitement of their battle. Kakashi glanced over at the Zanbatou near the blonde and Naruto followed his gaze. The blonde's jaw dropped before he looked back at Kakashi.

"No way, Zabuza-te-erm, Zabuza-_san_," Naruto said, changing the suffix to one of more respectable terms, "He...he gave me his sword?"

"It seems so," Kakashi said with an eye smile, "I'll let you go pick it up and I'll gather our fallen comrades."

True to his word, Kakashi walked back over to the fallen Haku as Tazuna and another villager grabbed the body of Zabuza. The country of wave hardly noticed the snow falling as they mourned the fallen Kiri warriors. The villagers bowed their heads in respect, Sasuke sneering at their bodies and Sakura following suit, while Naruto shakily got to his feet and went towards the blade he was left with. He reached down for the blade's handle and grabbed a hold of it.

The next thing he knew was being enveloped in a massive bright golden light.

* * *

**Olympus—Kratos' throne room**

"Ugh, where...?" Naruto said as he rubbed his eyes and looked around him. He immediately pinched his nose in an effort not to be blown back by a massive nosebleed. The surrounding area was filled with gorgeous and scarcely clothed women. There had to be at least fourteen or fifteen girls in the room alone. He almost passed out when he heard moaning and had to fight every urge his hormone filled body had to turn around and look.

"Ooh," one girl with short pixie styled hair said, "Finally! An Uzumaki has arrived! Lord Kratos will be pleased!"

"He does not share many similarities to the lord does he?" another girl whispered as she shifted on her feet, Naruto trying desperately not to stare at her assets while they bounced with her movement.

At the sound of sandals walking along the marble floors, Naruto turned and was relieved to see a man, fully clothed, in what seemed to be maroon battle armor from a western land. He was a pale white and he had the oddest red tattoo trailing up his face and over his scalp, which suited his bald head and triangular goatee oddly enough. The man stood easily at 6' 3" and was incredibly muscular beneath the armor. He had a smirk set on his face as he approached the blonde.

"So this is all that remains of the Uzumaki, eh?" he asked in a baritone voice. His smirk was replaced with a scowl and he said, "How pathetic."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and tensed, earning a slightly arched brow from the armored man. Naruto smirked as his teenage mind thought up with the best retort he could at the time.

"At least I've got my hair!" the blonde replied. The armored man smirked once again.

"A big mouth...no muscle to back it up, however," the man said, earning a threatening growl from the blonde, "Reminds me of Hermes...Not a single brain cell in your head, though. We'll have to fix that..."

The girls giggled and Naruto blushed in anger and embarrassment as this man seemed to be insulting him. The blonde growled and held his fist up warningly, earning an even wider smirk from the pale man and even more giggles from the girls. His blush darkened when he heard some girls whispering at how cute he looked.

"Enough," the bald man said, silencing the girls' giggles and whispers. He looked at the blonde, "I am Kratos, God of War. It is quite obvious to me now that you have gotten a hold of my Orinpianburedo."

"Orin-what?" Naruto asked, shaken from his slight awe of meeting a god. The bald man groaned.

"Kami-sama give me strength..." Kratos muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Orinpianburedo is my warring blade. It helped me defeat my father Zeus and allow Kami-sama to take control of the heavens."

Naruto blinked, "Ok...if it's your blade and you're a god or deity or something, what's it doing in the hands of a nuke-nin from Kirigakure? Did you lose a bet or something?"

Kratos narrowed his eyes at the blonde, "You're asking for an ass whooping boy...watch yourself."

"Aw, Lord Kratos," one of the girls said, coming up from behind the blonde, "He is but a child...he's only curious!"

Kratos narrowed his eyes at the girl while Naruto tried his hardest not to stare in amazement. The girl had nearly maroon hair and blood red eyes. She wore a blood red kimono with the image of a fox's kit on it. The kimono opened at the top to reveal a large amount of cleavage, causing the blonde to blush.

"How are you here, Kyu?" Kratos asked with narrowed eyes, "Kami-sama said you were sealed away within a child."

"Why else would I be here, _father_," the woman hissed, "This boy is the child in question."

Kratos looked from the redhead to the blonde and back before smirking, "Well...you weren't an absolute failure as a biju then...you found my clan for me and one of them wields your power."

"Who are you?" Naruto asked. Kyu palmed herself in the face.

"You call me 'a pain in the ass fuzz ball', but everyone else knows me as Kyuubi no Kitsune no Yokai," Kyu deadpanned.

The gears seemed to turn in the blonde's head before he screamed out, "NANI? What are you doing here?"

"I am trying to get Lord Kratos over there," Kyu said, "To mark you as our warrior. With the strength of the God of War behind you, you will not remain the fool of a boy that you are."

"Hey!" Naruto shouted, insulted.

"She is right boy," Kratos said with a smirk, "As you are the descendant of me and the carrier of my biju, you could very well be a demi-god. If I so desire that is..."

Naruto blinked a few times before looking between the two. A god was going to bless him and the not-so-much-of-a-bastard fox was going to let him use her power. With that at his side, he could definitely make Hokage. He could prove the villagers all wrong and defend them until no end. He looked back at the bald guy, Kratos, and went to his knees before him.

"Lord Kratos..." Naruto said quietly and nervously. Kratos looked down at the blonde with an arched brow while Kyu smiled triumphantly, "I ask of you...make me your disciple."

Kratos exchanged a look with Kyu before looking at the blonde's bowed head and asked, "And if I do, what will you do with that power?"

_**Destroy, conquer, and kill all that oppose!**_ A voice hissed in the back of the blonde's head. Naruto frowned and shook that thought from his head before looking up at the God of War. In as respectable of a voice he could manage, Naruto said, "So that I may protect my friends and my precious people. That way, I don't have to see another like Haku-san or Zabuza-san die."

Kratos' mouth turned up at the corner in the smallest hint of a smile and he placed his hand on the blonde's head, "I will bestow upon you the Chains of Wrath. The very chains I used to become the Ghost of Sparta. With them and the Orinpianburedo at your side, you will become one of the strongest men alive. I mark you with the Uzumaki warrior clan mark, this will allow you to control all Chakra elements and eventually master your clan techniques."

Two chains flowed from the ground and burned themselves onto Naruto's arms. The blonde screamed in pain as the chains welded to his body. The God of War then channeled his essence into the blonde's head, forcing a red spiral birthmark to appear on the face, back and left arm of Naruto. Naruto fell backwards from exhaustion and looked through blurry eyes at the two standing over him. Kyu smiled a feral grin at him while Kratos merely looked at him in acceptance.

"Do me proud boy," Kratos' voice echoed through the blonde's head before it went dark.

* * *

**Nami no Kuni-Unnamed Unfinished Bridge**

"AHH!" Naruto screamed as he shot up from his spot on the ground. His jacket burst into blue flames and vanished as the marks Kratos bestowed upon him appeared. He held his right hand out and opened it.

The Kubikiribocho flew to his open hand and glowed brightly before changing into a blade that resembled a long sword used in the east. The blade split down the middle and a bright blue flame emerged from it, covering the blade. Above the handle, the image of a bearded man with a scowl on his face appeared in bronze as the rest of the lower part of the blade changed into a bronze setting.

Naruto shoved the blade into the ground and slowly stood. His left hand covered his left eye and he panted a moment before removing it, revealing a dark red mark on his face. Wrapped around his arms tightly were silver chains and attached to the end were handles that seemed to be magnetically stuck to them. The blonde panted as he stood and looked to the villagers who all stared in awe at their 'hero'.

Kakashi stared at his student with wide eyes and thought, _What happened to Naruto? He looks like sensei...Oh I'm so STUPID._

Sakura and Sasuke were thinking as well, but not positively.

_The dobe did something to that blade...I need its power! I'll just make him give it to me, heh. I am an Uchiha after all,_ our favorite closet-hiding emo thought.

_Wow...not as hot as Sasuke-kun, but Naruto sure can look it if he wants! But now that he looks like that and attract other girls, Sasuke will be all Mine! Shannaro!_ Our resident pink haired obsessive banshee thought.

"N-Naruto-nii-san?" Inari asked, taking a cautious step forward. The blonde looked down at the bucket hat wearing boy and smiled his trademark fox grin.

"I'm good, oututo!" the blonde said, lifting the blade in his hand with no issue. He looked down at his jacket and scowled, "Damn...that was my last one..."

"Three cheers for our hero!" Someone in the crowd shouted. Sasuke puffed his chest out a little bit, expecting them all to cheer his name.

"Hurrah for Naruto! Hurrah for Naruto! Hurrah for Naruto!"

The emo face faulted and glared at the blonde that was scratching the back of his head sheepishly. The crowd raced past the three shinobi and swarmed Naruto, lifting him and Inari in the air, cheering for their bravery and thanking them. Kakashi watched amused before he looked up at the snowing sky to see a cloud that looked familiar to him.

_I'm keeping my promise Zabuza,_ The jonin thought, _You can count on that._

Two days past and the bridge was nearly completed. Naruto couldn't go into town without being swarmed by villagers and eventually had to use a henge to hide himself when he went clothes shopping. Of course once he got to the store, the shop keeper, who happened to be a retired Kiri shinobi, demanded that he drop the henge. Once Naruto dropped the henge, it revealed him carrying the Orinpianburedo (formerly disguised as a bag of rice) and he scratched the back of his head. The shopkeeper smiled immediately and formally thanked him for saving their village.

"To think, the new owner of the Kubikiribocho is in my store!" the owner said with a smile. Naruto smiled back at the owner.

"It's actually the Orinpianburedo now," Naruto said, "Not to disrespect Zabuza-san, but I renamed it as a favor to someone close to me. Now, er..."

"Oh, I'm so sorry Naruto-sama," the owner said, "My name is Maito. Can I help you?"

"Yes, um, do you have any shinobi wear? My clothes were...kind of burned when I had my incident," the blonde said, ignoring the honorific and pointing at the burns around his left sleeve, "I need new clothes and a holster for my blade."

"Of course! Only the best for the Hero of Wave!" Maito said as he hopped over the counter, "What are you looking for? Anything specific?"

"Actually yes," Naruto replied, "I'd like a blood red shirt, black sandals, a brown cloak, black shinobi pants, some muscle wrap, brown or maroon, and some light bronze shin guards if you have any."

"Are you sure about the shin guards?" Maito asked as he walked around the store to gather the requested objects, "I could give you ANBU style guards..."

"No, bronze is best," Naruto said with a sure face, "I have an unknown urge to wear bronze and maroon. It's weird."

"Ok then, well here's the items you asked for, I'll gather some more and you can change into these," Maito said, holding the clothes out. Naruto nodded his thanks and went to change. He was glad Tsunami-san told him about that store that had various articles of shinobi wear due to the fact most of Gato's men were nuke-nin and requested a LOT of different things. The blonde walked back out decked in his new attire and wrapping the brown muscle wrap around his hands. He looked in the mirror and a ghostly image of Kratos appeared behind him.

"_Looking sharp, Boy,"_ the god said with a grin, _"As for your holster, ask for leather, and get a leather belt."_

The image of what Kratos wanted Naruto to do appeared in the blonde's head and he nodded before turning around and seeing Maito waiting with two more sets of each article Naruto asked for earlier.

"Thank you Maito-san," Naruto said with a smile, "Could you get me a leather strap for my holster and a thick leather belt for me, something similar in width as an obi?"

"If anyone other than you asked Naruto-sama, I'd say they were crazy," the man said with a grin before grabbing the two things requested. Naruto set the obi-like belt around his waist and cloak before he slid the upper part of the cloak off and allowed it to fall back to the middle of his calves. He took the holster and strapped it on diagonally like Zabuza before sliding the Orinpianburedo into the holster. It fit snugly before the blade glowed and intricate designs appeared on the leather holster. Maito whistled in amazement.

"That's amazing," the old store owner said. Naruto grinned and nodded before pulling his wallet, the one thing he kept, and paid the man twice what the clothes were originally priced.

"No, I could-" Maito started as Naruto put the spare clothes into his pack.

"I insist," Naruto said with a smile, "Gotta get the country back on its feet somehow, right?"

Maito smiled and bowed thankfully before the blonde left the store. The shop owner looked at the money placed before him and put it into the cashier.

* * *

"OPEN THE DOOR!" A voice cried frantically from the other side of Tazuna's home. Inari opened the door and a maroon blur ran in and hid behind Tsunami. The drunkard's daughter looked behind her to see the quivering Hero of Wave dressed in a new set of clothes and his pack at his feet. Inari slammed the door shut, earning the attention of the blonde's teammates.

"Dobe, what are you wearing?" Sasuke asked with a sneer at the look of Naruto's new attire. Kakashi blinked and rubbed his eye before dropping his book in shock.

"Looks just like...Naruto, come with me," Kakashi ordered. Naruto saw Kakashi head towards the door and clung to Tsunami. Fear was etched in his eyes.

"NO! I WON'T GO OUT THERE!" he shouted, "I'M TO YOUNG TO MARRY!"

Tsunami giggled at his exclamation while Inari made a sickened face. Kakashi looked at his student in confusion before looking out the window. Standing in front of Tsunami's house were a good portion of the females near Naruto's age holding signs that said, "Marry me!" "Bear my children!" and of course the old classic, "BE MY BABY DADDY!"

Kakashi looked out the back window and saw several girls sneaking around back and released the handle of the door, "On second thought, let's just stay here."

A week past and the bridge finished. The people of Nami no Kuni held a large going away party, which Naruto didn't personally attend, a clone did instead. Girls of various ages poked, prodded, cut hair off...well the girls did many a strange things and the blonde was in no hurry to see why. Instead, he said his farewells with the safety of his team before fleeing in a hurry. Inari had released tears as he watched his hero leave, and in the heat of the moment, he suggested they name the bridge "The Great Naruto Bridge."

Needless to say, the name was met with great approval.

A few miles outside of Konoha, Naruto was carrying his Orinpianburedo on his shoulder, occasionally slashing at a tree and taking several more out. The blonde's sensei shook his head in amazement before going back to his book while his teammate seethed.

Eventually, Sasuke had had enough and stopped in front of the blonde holding his hand out. Naruto arched a brow in confusion.

"Give me that sword, Dobe," Sasuke said with a smirk, "Obviously it needs to be held by a Uchiha elite, not some dead last loser."

Naruto blinked before suddenly laughing in Sasuke's face. He wiped the tear from his eye and patted Sasuke's shoulder before he resumed walking. Over his shoulder he said, "Oh, man...that was a good one Sasuke. Here I thought _I_ was the comedy act for this team."

Sasuke seethed before he pulled a kunai out, "I said give me the sword Dobe!"

He leapt at the blonde only to stop in midair. He looked back to see Kakashi holding Sasuke by his collar and glaring at the Uchiha. Sasuke glared back before looking down to see the blade he wanted staring him in the face. Naruto had his eyes narrowed and a frown on his face.

"This is _my_ blade, Sasuke," the blonde said, releasing a lot of KI, "Zabuza left it to me. Respect that. Let's go, I've got a few bowls of ramen waiting for me."

Sakura had a scared expression on her face as she watched the maroon clad boy walk away from their group. Even Kakashi, their sensei, didn't approve of how Sasuke acted. Sakura was lost, she thought Sasuke was right, but, having heard Zabuza left it to Naruto...It made her head spin in confusion.

Kakashi dropped Sasuke with a thump before he resumed following the blonde. He examined the boy from behind as he seemed to read his book and thought, _If I'm right about who his parents are, there is going to be hell to pay._

* * *

**AN: thus begins my GOD OF WAR/Naruto story. R&R peeps, I'm off for another grueling day...wait...IT'S FRIDAY! YAY, freedom at last! Peace out.**


	2. Blades of Konoha

**Disclaimer: The following fic is rated M for violence, vulgar language, gore, and minors drinking alcohol. I don't own Naruto, but if I did, perhaps this is when Naruto would cease to be the lovable oaf that he is and become the badass we all want him to be.**

**Chains of the Uzumaki**

**II: Blades of Konoha**

* * *

"You summoned me?" Kratos asked as he knelt before the white cloaked being of infinite and all being. He remained silent as words of scolding and disapproval echoed in his head. Kratos sighed before bowing his head, "I...Am _sorry_." The word was forced out through clenched teeth, as he hadn't used the word in such a long time due to his own hate and anger. Sudden warmth grew on his head, making the God of War sigh before shaking his head. He left without another word to his chambers, peering down through a cauldron at his personal demigod.

"Hm...Indeed Kami-sama is right...first the chains...and _then_ Orinpianburedo." Mused the white skinned God of War as he looked at his chosen representative with a calculating eye. He crossed his arms as he sighed before walking to his more..._personal_ chambers.

_I just hope this isn't a ploy against me_, Kratos thought with a frown, _I may serve Kami-sama and believe in her rule, but my belief is only ninety-five percent honest. I have been used too many times by the Gods..._

* * *

Naruto tapped his foot against the floor impatiently. The debriefing for the mission to Nami no Kuni was taking longer than necessary, and the blonde warrior needed to go train with his sword. Problem was, now he was standing before the Konohagakure council with his sensei explaining what had happened, his teammates staring at him with awe and jealousy, and the civilian members sneering at him. This was a problem because he foresaw the soon to be announced headache of a Council shit fit.

"...and that's what happened, Hokage-sama," Kakashi finished with an exhausted tone for explaining the scenario for the third time. The council, the shinobi council anyway, stared at the blonde with wide eyes.

Channeling his inner God of War, Naruto snapped, "What are _you_ staring at?"

"Give us the sword, _boy_," a civilian councilman suddenly sneered, "You are _not_ worthy of it!"

Naruto scowled and prepared to shout his disagreement when Kyuubi whispered in his mind, **"Don't. I have an idea that will not only prove you're worth, but it will also make those asinine fools look even more retarded...Now, try doing this..."**

Naruto's scowl vanished, confusing the council, before a small secretive smile came from his face. Kyuubi's plan made the blonde Uzumaki grin as he reached behind him and gripped the handle of his blade. Naruto pulled the sword from its holster and spun it freely with inhuman strength before impaling it into the floor, making the working chunin below pass out as a sudden blade tip appeared in front of his face, before he looked up with a smug grin at the council.

"You want the blade? Take it...if you can," he said with a smirk as he backed away and left his hands open, facing them. The civilian that had spoken stood with a sneer before walking around the council table and to the sword. He glared at Naruto, who simply gave a slightly larger grin, before looking at the scowling face on the blade. The civilian wouldn't lie and say that it wasn't intimidating enough to stand before. He shook the feeling off and steeled his glare before sneering.

"Boy, as soon as I lift that blade, I'm going to give it to your teammate, Sasuke-sama, for he is more qualified to use it than you!"

"Yeah, yeah, just get on with it, asshole," Naruto muttered through a clenched smile, "My arms are falling asleep."

The civilian scoffed as he stood, though his face reddening as a few of the shinobi council snickered at Naruto's annoyance, and gripped the blade with one hand and yanked. Nothing happened. The man blinked in confusion before scowling and using both hands, trying again and getting the same outcome. The civilian continued this for a painful fifteen minutes, making Naruto's grin grow with each attempt.

_"This is just pathetic..."_ Kratos' voice echoed in Naruto's head, making the young demigod snicker. Unfortunately, this brought the infuriated civilian to turn his frustrations on him. He released the blade and pointed accusingly at the blonde.

"You-You did something to the blade! Remove the jutsu you performed! Release the genjutsu! I demand it!" he shouted. Naruto's smile vanished and he clenched his fists slowly, making the knuckles pop as he did so. His normally cheerful ocean blue eyes hardened into the color of rough, wave-covered waters.

_"Fool..."_

**"I agree, Kratos-sama. Naru-chan...be a good boy and retrieve the Orinpianburedo, will you?"**

_Gladly!_ Naruto thought in anger as the chain on his left arm dropped to the ground with a loud crunch of the wood floor cracking. Being accused of lying was something he despised more than anything else. Being accused of performing a genjutsu, something he is very, _very_ poorly skilled in, just outright pissed him off. He didn't notice the chain move until he flung his left arm up and pointed at the civilian. The civilian yelped and dropped to the ground, his hands covering his head, as the chain flew past him and wrapped around the handle. Naruto's eyes widened as the blade imbedded in the ground suddenly vanished.

His right arm and side of his face burned and he cried out as they glowed brightly. The spot the blade once rested in on his back reformed itself into two holsters and the two handles magnetically attached to the chains, the one on the chain that had touched the Orinpianburedo returning to his hand, burst into flame before they grew upwards into solid blades. The blades' guards were in the shape of an angered fox with its mouth open and the blades themselves were arced back, their form being that of a fire.

The Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, and the Shinobi Clan Heads were all in awe as the screaming blonde quieted down and panted, holding his two blades in his hands as he rested on his knees. Sarutobi frowned, wondering if this was the power the blonde's mother had warned him about nearly fourteen years ago.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the mortals on the living plane, Kratos smirked from his place over his cauldron. He was slightly envious that the blonde hadn't had to deal with dying, but at the same time he was glad. Let it be known now that Kratos had seen many things in the realm of Hades that he wished on no man, save for the monsters already there. He chuckled as he watched the blonde slowly get to his feet.

_This could end well for you boy..._Kratos thought as he heard the beckoning of his many muses, making him turn back to his bedchambers, _That is, if you're as much like me as I think you are..._

* * *

"Whoa! These are awesome!" Naruto exclaimed as he examined his new weapons with a smile before looking up at the shocked council and then at the Hokage, "Eh, Hokage-jiji, can I go now? I mean, that idiot couldn't lift Orinpianburedo so technically..."

The Hokage smirked as did the shinobi council. The blonde was learning basic politics quickly; don't let the opponent rebuke if possible. From who, they weren't sure, but a small voice in each of their heads, oddly sounding like a familiar Kage or said Kage's wife (depending on whom each person were closer to), told them to allow it.

"You may go, Naruto-kun," Sarutobi said with a smile, earning a grin from the tanned and tattooed boy, "Be sure to wait for your sensei before you begin training in kenjutsu."

Naruto groaned and nodded begrudgingly before leaving the council chambers, his two teammates following the blonde lightly twirling his new blades, one staring in awe and the other in fury. The moment they left, Kakashi looked at the old Kage with a narrowed eye, "I had a feeling _he_ was Naruto's father..."

"So you figured out that Naruto-kun is _their_ child, eh?" Sarutobi asked with a small smile. The silver haired jonin nodded stiffly and the Hokage continued, ignoring the confused council, "It's your choice then. Tell him or don't. Personally, I want to wait until he makes chunin..."

"_I'll_ make that decision, Hokage-sama," Kakashi said with a hint of hostility in his voice, "after all, your past decisions about his life haven't been for the best...have they?"

Sarutobi frowned and narrowed his eyes as his features hardened by being reminded of a mistake he regretted every day, "...You are excused, Hatake-san."

"At your leave, _Hokage-sama_," the jonin said with a hint of venom as he addressed his leader before leaving through the doors. The Hokage dismissed the council and went to his office. Sitting at his chair and looking out at the monument where his face was, the elderly Kage looked at the one to the left of his face and frowned. _I have failed you...Yondaime..._

* * *

_"So what are you going to do now, Boy?"_ Kratos asked his representative. Naruto looked at his two blades with a furrowed brow.

_I dunno, Kratos-sama...How do I change it back to Orinpianburedo?_ He asked. His inner demoness chose to reply with an amused laugh.

**"Silly Naru-chan! Don't you know that your ancestor used the chains wrapped about your arms? Why use a bastard sword when you have two elegant weapons in your hands?"**

Naruto hummed and lightly spun the two flaming blades by the chains imbedded in his arms. A smile appeared on his face as he twirled the blades, feeling a sort of completion in his heart from feeling the extension of his weapons. As soon as he went out the doors, however, he pulled the handles to his arms, his eyes widening in shock as the blades vanished when the handles magnetized themselves to his chains. Looking over his shoulder, the two magma-like blades were being stored on his back, as though they were chakra containers of some sort.

"Whoa! Talk about badass!" Naruto exclaimed with a grin. A growl reached his ears and the blonde turned to see Sasuke glaring daggers at him, Sakura looking between the two boys nervously. With a frown, Naruto crossed his arms and asked, "What's your problem, Teme?"

"Those blades should be _mine_," Sasuke growled, "I need their power! More than you, I'm an Uchiha! An Elite!"

"Yeah, an Elite Pain in the Ass!" the blonde snorted with an eye roll, making the raven haired teen flush red with rage, "Listen, Teme, these are _mine_. Hokage-jiji said so, in front of you, _and_ your damn council. So unless _you_ want to take it up with _him_, back the fuck off!"

"You dare talk to _me_, an _Uchiha_, like that?" the last 'good' Uchiha growled, only to get a shake of the head from the blonde.

"Sasuke, it's not worth it," Naruto sighed out, turning to walk towards their team's training ground, "I've got to get to training and I'm not fighting in the street over this. Someone could get hurt."

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura chimed in, grabbing the fuming boy's arm, "I-I don't like to say it, but Naruto's right..."

Naruto, only a few feet away, paused and swiveled around, looking at Sakura in shock before smiling. Before he could thank her and ask her out, his inner demon growled, **"The second you do that, I'll make sure that banshee has **_**nothing**_** to look forward to in a few years!"**

Shivering at the threat, the blonde looked at his crush, still thankfully, but reserved and smiled at her, "Thanks, Sakura-chan. I'm gonna go find Sensei. Bye guys!"

With that said, Naruto about faced and began walking down the street, whistling a jaunty tune to himself as he went in an effort to distract himself of the demoness' threat. The glares of hate were avoiding him today, instead allowing him to walk in peace. Whispers echoed around him in their stead, but he ignored them. He was in too good a mood to hear the villager's fear, anger, and misplaced hatred. Had he listened for a moment, however, he would have been met with a surprise.

"Look! Minato-sama has returned!"

"No, wait...T-That's the Demon Boy!"

"What? No way, he used to have dulled Yamanaka hair and an orange jumpsuit!"

"_That's_ the demon boy? Damn...I'd like to tame _his_ demon!"

"Get in line sister!"

"You girls are sick, he's only thirteen!"

"WHAT?"

"Bullshit!"

A shame too...Naruto would have been blessed with the sound of a jealous growl from his tenant if he paid enough attention. However, his mind was focused on just how he was going to train with his sensei, who had begun to teach him better control techniques and help fix his taijutsu on their journey back and from their remaining days defending Tazuna's family.

In the seal, a certain red-haired demoness paced back in forth while waiting in her human form. She was plotting, planning, and scheming on how to escape the hell-hole that her container's father had shoved her in. Not to mention the secondary scheme to regain favor in her 'father's eyes; by successfully training a worthy heir to Kratos' position and/or making said heir her mate-for-life. If she succeeds in the latter, not only will she be granted a pardon by Kami for her sins against this miserable village, but never again will Kyuubi no Yoko have to return to the human realm on a quest to find a worthy mate.

_**Soon, Naru-chan...Very, very soon...**_Kyuubi thought with a smirk before returning to her makeshift throne and watching through the boy's eyes as he arrived at his training ground.

Naruto flicked his arms and the handles to his blades returned to his hands, the flame-like blades themselves coming to life with a single spark of chakra. Childishly, the blonde began slashing at imaginary foes, crying out with a smile as he completed each slice. As he continued this makeshift dance, Kratos looked down with a smirk at what he saw.

"_Boy,"_ the God of War's voice echoed in Naruto's head, making the blonde pause as he slashed an imaginary foe at the gut, _"I'm going to implant the first of the many 'dances' that revolve around those blades. Do not reveal how you know what you do, just blame it on instinct."_

**"What? B-But Kratos-sama, that Kage-man might think...Oh you **_**bastard**_**!"**

_I think I'm missing something,_ Naruto thought with a frown before grabbing his head in pain as Kratos' first dance sunk into his mind. The procedure took only a moment, but to Naruto, it was an agonizingly long process. The muscle memory one would normally have to train for hours on end to obtain were being taught in mere seconds, making the boy's already toned appearance bulk slightly. His eyes were squeezed shut and his teeth were clenched hard enough to make blood pour from his gums.

"Naruto?" the familiar voice of Kakashi made the blonde snap from his momentary resistance of the pain, making him only think of one thing before blacking out entirely.

_I HATE YOU, KRATOS-SAMA!_

* * *

When Naruto woke a few minutes later, he was lying on his back facing the sky. Suddenly, over him, a beautiful and familiar face smiled down. The only difference is she seemed to be a tad more..._furry_. If a tad more furry meant the equivalent of a humanoid fox not even attempting to have decency, that is. With a devilish grin on her muzzle, the woman spoke and confirmed the blonde's suspicions, **"Well, did you sleep well, Naruto-chan?"**

"Hi Kyuubi-chan," the blonde greeted with a smile before frowning, "Aw, dammit, is this another one of those near-death things?"

"Boy," a familiar voice said with amusement, "By the time I'm through with you, you're going to wish that I had you travel through Hades' realm."

**"Why not have him go to Hades anyway, Kratos-sama?"** Kyuubi purred, sitting the blonde up and pressing her assets into his back while wrapping her arms around his neck, **"I mean...aren't your children still...in Hell?"**

Kratos' amused gaze turned into an angered glare as his coal colored eyes locked on the fox-like woman, "Do not speak of what you do not _know_."

"Um...Kratos-sama?" Naruto meekly spoke, getting the god's attention, "W-What's Hades?"

"Hades...is my _Uncle's_ former realm," Kratos explained before smiling softly, "My brother has taken control over it until my children are of age."

"Uh-huh..." Naruto nodded before looking at Kyuubi and back, "But what is it?"

**"A realm of unspeakable horrors bestowed upon the Damned,"** Kyuubi explained with a smile before scowling heavily, **"I should know, I was first in line for the throne...and then **_**he**_** betrayed me..."**

"Huh?" Naruto asked with a tilted head. Kyuubi smiled at the blonde and licked his cheek, making the boy freeze in place. Looking at her 'father', Kyuubi hugged the boy's unmoving head between her bust.

**"Ne, Can I keep him, Kratos-sama?"** Kyuubi asked with a whine, childishly, **"Please?"**

"...That's so disturbing. I'm not even going to respond to that," Kratos said with a shake of the head. He looked down at the confused blonde struggling to get free with amusement before becoming stern. "Release him. He must wake again and train with Hatake."

**"Aww, but I wanna play with Naru-chan,"** the Kitsune whined again before the blonde faded from the realm as he woke, making Kyuubi pout even more, **"Oh pooh."**

_This is going to be a very long millennia..._ thought the God of War as he rubbed his forehead with a hand.

* * *

"-uto! Wake up!" Kakashi shook the blonde again before slapping him again. Naruto's eyes shot open and he pushed his sensei off of him with his legs. Kakashi landed expertly on his feet and lightly rubbed his stomach before eye smiling at his student and recently discovered sensei's son.

"What the hell, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto exclaimed as he rubbed his left cheek, "That hurt, dammit!"

"Well, you wouldn't wake up, Naruto," the jonin replied with a chuckle before he became serious, "Naruto, I'm afraid that I couldn't find anyone to train you in using a large zampaktou...or chained swords for that matter."

"Oh, don't worry about it sensei," the demi-god brushed off with a grin as he displayed his new blades proudly. He gripped the chains a foot away from the handles of his blades and slowly began spinning them before he started twirling them from one side to the other. With each rotation, the blades heated up and the ground they grazed scorched.

Kakashi watched in awe as Naruto then swung his arms up and began twirling the blades over his head in one hand, before dropping them to the free hand behind him, and finishing by tossing the blade attached to his free hand back to where it belonged in his palm. Naruto's finishing stance of the dance had him crossing his arms over his chest, the jagged edges of the blade facing outwards and the roaring hilts facing the sky. Naruto's Uzumaki-War mark flashed a bright red momentarily but Kakashi played it off as a trick of the mind.

Snapping from his awe, the Shinobi with one-thousand jutsu eye-smiled once again and inquired, "Well done, Naruto. Did you develop that yourself?"

"Uhh, kinda..." Sheepishly admitted the blonde as he holstered the blades on his back and the chains retracted around his arms, "I mean...I..."

Kakashi arched a brow as his student seemed to falter for an explanation. The jonin sighed and rubbed his eye, "Kyuubi?"

"...If I say yeah, will you be mad?"

"...No," Kakashi answered with an eye smile, "If your tenant is giving you some help with your swordsmanship then who am I to argue? I know sensei's seal is strong as is your will."

"'Sensei'?" Naruto repeated with wide eyes, "The Yondaime was _your_ sensei!"

Kakashi blinked lazily before scratching his head sheepishly, "Yeah, I forgot to mention that didn't I? ...Whoops!"

* * *

**AN: Well, about time I updated this, huh? Now, the question is will Naruto get more answers from Kakashi or not? And what about Sasuke? Will he get the swords-Yeah, no. Not happening...EVER.**

**REVIEW peeps. Ya know ya wanna!**


End file.
